Flying Sparrow
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Elizabeth left Port Royal because she liked freedom. She took Jack's offer to sail away. Now living on the Black Pearl with Jack as her husband for two years can they save Jack from Davy Jones? Will there bond survive the trials ahead?...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

* * *

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Elizabeth left Port Royal because she liked freedom. She took Jack's offer to sail away. Now living on the Black Pearl with Jack as her husband for two years can they save Jack from Davy Jones? Will there bond survive the trials ahead?...

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Elizabeth was suffering here all caged in this life at Port Royal. After the advantage with Jack Sparrow pirates was all she could think about. She and Will had decided to stay friends. He saw that she wanted to be free. But her father didn't and was shoving suitors at her. The only ones to understand were Will and her cousin Rosalina who was now living in Port Royal.

She remembered to letter she got from Jack when he escaped. She had hidden it from her father. Will had bought it too her. As Jack had entrusted it to him.

She looks at the letter and again and reads.

 _Dear Lizzie,_

 _I thought I should send you a letter. I as you will know have made an escape with the help of the whelp and you. I haven't much time as I don't want the company to get me or my crew. But I had to let you know some things._

 _I need to thank you, you saved my life three times. If you want to know how you stood in front of me on the pier that day I pulled you out of the ocean. You saved me on the island even though you burnt all the rum. And you tried to save my life on the way back to Port Royal. So I owe you to save your life again someday._

 _If you ever need me just send me a letter to the Faithful Bride in Tortuga or the Rose and Ivy Inn. I will get it and come to you if you need me. You're the first person who hasn't judged me or is scared off me. If you ever need to escape Port Royal just send a letter or go to Tortuga but be careful if you go my family at the faithful bride or the Rose and Ivy Inn will look after you if you do turn up there._

 _By the way your not meant to be caged Lizzie. But it is up to you. If you ever want a taste of the Pirate life you know where to find me._

 _Captain Jack Sparrow_

Elizabeth kept looking at the letter every time she felt caged. She wanted to spread her wings. Rosalina her cousin told her to follow her heart. After watched Elizabeth be miserable for months. The final straw came when her father informed her he was picking her husband. She didn't want to marry who was arrogant and thought all women were below him. Her father had a good heart but he could never understand the need to be free and discover the world.

"How do I even leave?" Elizabeth asks Will and Rosalina after her father had told her

The where at Will's work since nobody was around.

"Find payment and get on a ship. Didn't Jack say to go to Tortuga?" Will asks

"Yes. But what about father?" Elizabeth asks

"I will look after him", Rosalina replies smiling at her cousin

"I better pack. Will can you find me a ship to go on?" Elizabeth asks

"I will. Go pack", Will says

Elizabeth and Rosalina sneak inside the governors house and Elizabeth packs a few things and leaves a message to her father saying she couldn't go ahead with this marriage and she needed to be free. It was getting dark when Elizabeth, Rosalina and Will were at the docks. Elizabeth had dressed like a boy to make sure nobody recognised her.

"Good luck Elizabeth", Will says hugging her

"Thank you both. Take care of each other and I will try and send word when I can", Elizabeth says hugging them both

"You better. Have fun cousin. I hope to see you again soon", Rosalina replies finishing the hug

"I hope so too. Be well both of you", Elizabeth says going on board the ship that would take her to Tortuga

* * *

Elizabeth had been on Tortuga for 4 months now Jack's brothers and their wives had taken her in till next he made port. She had come to discover that she had feelings for Jack. She missed him and hoped he would step foot in Tortuga soon. Joel was the youngest brother and was married to a woman named Thalia and had 2 children.

Jasper was the second oldest (Jack being the oldest) Jason told her he lived in Shipwreck City with his wife Carlia and 4 children.

James who was always at sea and left his wife in Tortuga with their kids he made port once a month to spend with them.

Jasmin and Jadzia were the next and first daughters and sisters of the Sparrows. They ran the Rose and Ivy Inn. They both had husbands who worked at see as a privateer. Jasmin had 2 young kids. And Jadzia had 1.

Next was Joseph and Josephine. Joseph had one child with his wife and Josephina had two children with her husband.

John came next with his wife Leanne and two children.

Jason was next who's wife was named Astra they had three children

Joel was the youngest brother he had a wife named Thalia and 2 children.

Jennifer was next she had a husband named Allan and had one child.

Judith was next she had a husband named Noah and one child.

And the last child was Juliana who was married to a man named Robert and had one child.

They treated her as a sibling. Apparently Jack had told them about her.

She worked at a tattoo parlour. She draws the most amazing designs and everyone wanted a tattoo from her. She had several done on her by Jack's brother Jason. She drawn the designs and he tattooed them onto her. She had changed at lot since she left Port Royal her body was covered in tattoos. Her hair had braids in it. Also besides designing tattoos and occasionally doing the tattooing herself she found time to practising her sword fighting. From Jason. How to use daggers from John and how to use a pistol from Joseph. She was always armed now since she got here and everyone knew not to mess with her after the damage she down to the last guy who tried. She about had castrated the man. So her honour was still in place.

Suddenly as she was drawing a new design for a tattoo and talking to Ryan the door opens and there stood Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!" Elizabeth says putting down her drawing and going to give him a hug

"Lizzie. How long have you been in Tortuga?" Jack asks

"4 months. I couldn't stay at Port Royal anymore. You were right I was a caged swan", Elizabeth replies

"You have changed love. I like your tattoos", Jack says smirking

"I draw them all myself your brother put them on me", Elizabeth says proudly

"Brother she is the reason the business is doing so well", Jason says smiling

"You have real talent Lizzie. What else have you been doing in Tortuga?" Jack asks

"I have been learning to fight and the healing arts. Your sisters are great teachers", Elizabeth says

"A man tried to come on to her but she about castrated him", Jason says laughing

Jack's eyes widen.

"Lizzie do you want to go for a walk?" Jack asks

"Sure", Elizabeth says

They walk through the town and Jack only got slapped twice which made Elizabeth laugh.

"I have missed you Jack", Elizabeth says

"I have missed you too Lizzie. James got me your letter. I came as soon as I could. My brothers are with their wives at the moment and sisters with their husbands", Jack replies

"You have a great family Jack. They have taken me in", Elizabeth replies

"Lizzie what would you do if I asked you to sail away with me on the Black Pearl? What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" Jack asks

"Your not drunk are you?" Elizabeth asks shocked

"I haven't been more sober love. What do you say. Ready to spread those wings?" Jack asks coming closer to her

"Yes", Elizabeth says

"Then Lizzie lets get this advantage started", Jack says grinning with his gold teeth showing

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Jack's Family**

 **Father:** Edward Teague Sparrow

1\. Jack Edward Sparrow: Wife: Elizabeth Swann

2\. Jasper Mark Sparrow: Wife: Carlia: Children 4

3\. James Harold Sparrow: Wife: Talia: Children 4

4\. Jadzia Carol Sparrow: Husband: Nathan: Child 1

5\. Jasmin Hazel Sparrow: Husband: Damion: Children: 2

6\. Joseph Benjamin Sparrow: Wife: Rebecca: Child: 1

7\. Josephine Sarah Sparrow: Husband: Clarence Notton: Children: 2

8\. John Ace Sparrow: Wife: Leanne: Children 2

9\. Jason Sparrow: Wife: Astra: Children 3

10\. Joel David Sparrow: Wife: Thalia: Children: 2

11\. Jennifer Mary Sparrow: Husband: Allan White: Child: 1

12\. Judith Abigail Sparrow: Noah Jameson: Child: 1

13\. Juliana Elizabeth Sparrow: Robert Carter: Child: 1


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _Two Years Later…_

* * *

 _Port Royal…_

* * *

It was Rosalina's wedding day she had dreamed of this day for a while. When Elizabet left she had fallen in love with Will. She sent letters to Tortuga to Elizabeth and she always answered. She had heard from Elizabeth at least one every two months. One letter said she was going to sail the seas with Jack Sparrow. But she would try and keep in touch often and to send the letters to the regular place and she would get them when they made port.

Rosalina wish her cousin could be here but she was technically a pirate now and if she came her it would mean her dearth.

Now her wedding day was ruined with pouring rain. She was drenched. Rosalina was sitting in the rain when she sees Will being lead her way in manacles. She drops her flowers and runs forward.

"Will!" Rosalina says, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know", Will replies, "You look beautiful"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding", Rosalina says

"Make way! Let me through! How dare you!" Rosalina's Uncle Weatherby Swann says

He was pushing his way through the East India Trading Company men.

"Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me?" Weatherby asks

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long", a man says

"Cutler Beckett?" Weatherby asks

"It's Lord now, actually", Lord Beckett says

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man", Weatherby says

"In fact, I do. Mr Mercer?" Lord Beckett asks to a man next to him

He comes up and brings papers.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner", Lord Beckett says

"This warrant is Rosalina Swann", Weatherby replies

"Is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her", Lord Beckett says

The guards put manacles on Rosalina's wrists.

"On what charge?" Rosalina asks

"Aha. Here's the one for William Turner. And I have two others for Elizabeth Swann and for a Mr James Norrington. Are they present?" Lord Beckett asks

"What are the charges?" Rosalina asks

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago. And Elizabeth ran away over two years ago. We haven't heard from her since", Weatherby says

"That wasn't the answer to the question I asked. But your dear niece has been communicating with a known pirate Elizabeth Swann", Lord Beckett says

"Lord Beckett. In the category of questions not answered…", Will says

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with", Rosalina finishes

"The charge is 'communicating to a known pirate Elizabeth Swann, conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…", Weatherby says going white

"For which the punishment regrettably, is also death", Lord Beckett says

Lord Beckett gets right up in Will's space.

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow", Lord Beckett says

"Captain", Rosalina and Will say

"Captain Jack Sparrow", Rosalina says

"Captain Jack Sparrow", Lord Beckett says, "Yes , I thought you might. Remember your cousin?"

"Yes", Rosalina says

"She has been seen with him. As of now I have a warrant for her arrest and for now on she is a wanted pirate and her punishment will be death, same as both of yours shall be", Lord Beckett says

Weatherby goes pale. His only daughter was now a pirate and wanted by the East India Trading Company and the Crown and he would loss her forever in a hanging when she was caught. And his niece he would also lose he couldn't let that happen. He had to come up with something.

Rosalina was lead away with the guards with Will. Rosalina was trying to make a plan as there was no way to get a letter to Elizabeth for help. What was she going to do now?...

* * *

 _At Sea…On the Black Pearl_

* * *

It had been two years since Elizabeth started sailing with Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth officially became Lizzie Sparrow 20 months ago. They had married aboard the Black Pearl in Shipwreck Cove so Jack's family could attend at Elizabeth's assistance. Jack had given her a sapphire, black diamond and diamond engagement ring which she knew was part of some treasure he has gotten and a gold band for a wedding ring with a single ruby and two emeralds on either side of the ruby in centre. He had also gotten her a pearl necklace with a black diamond droplet. Saying to her it would remind her of the Pearl.

Lizzie had gotten her own pirate clothes with Jack's help her tattoos showed as she had rolled up sleeves. Her top was unbutton to her breasts showing the ink on her neck and upper chest. The shirt you could see have her back in a V shaped. You could also see the tattoos on her back. On her chest she had inked Jack Sparrow over her heart with a sparrow and swan. Signifying Jack was hers and she was Jack's. Lizzie's hair was always braided with a few loose braids like Jack. She had a sparrow tied in one of the braids and a swan on the other side.

Jack had taught her how to use a gun and her aim was as good as his. And how to use a sword which Jack had gotten her one and she could now protect herself well. The sword was on her hip and two guns tucked into her belt.

Jack shared some secrets with Elizabeth and let her know how his compass worked. None had found out the Lizzie was a pirate she went by the name Lizzie Sparrow. Not Elizabeth Swan so her father and friends would be safe.

Jack had shared with her about his deal with Davy Jones and how his time was nearly up. Lizzie was worried about what would happen to her husband. Jack only shared the information because of his wife's temper which was legend in the pirate world.

Now they were waiting for Jack to get out of the Turkish Prison. Lizzie was nervous. She hoped he got out alright.

"Where is he?" Lizzie asks

"He will be soon Elizabeth", Gibbs says

They stand looking over the sea and prison for a while. G

"15 men on a dead mans chest yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum", Gibbs says chuckling as he drinks and sings

Suddenly there was a gong noise. And crows fly overhead. And Lizzie shudders.

* * *

 _With Jack at Sea...Black Pearl_

* * *

Jack had shot is way out a coffin after being in prison to get the thing he needed. He knew he had Elizabeth worried. As she had heard of the prison and no one makes it out alive. But Jack had and now was going to get to the Pearl. He takes the dead mans foot from the coffin.

"Sorry mate. Mind if we make a little side trip? My wife is probably going crazy", Jack asks, "I didn't think so"

Jack paddles to he is in range of the Pearl. He could see from here the Elizabeth was relieved. And Elizabeth was he had come back. She thanked god he got out of there alive.

They help Jack aboard and Lizzie flies into his arms and hugs him tightly.  
"Thank god you are alright", Lizzie says

"I told you I will be fine Lizzie", Jack says kissing her lips

"You need a bath", Lizzie says

"Not quite according to plan", Gibbs says to Jack

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome", Jack replies

"You got what you went in for, then?" Gibbs asks

"You better have you had me worried to death", Lizzie says

Jack pulls out a bit of wore paper.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, and maybe Elizabeth as well, were expecting something a bit more shiny, with the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea with the treasure", Gibbs says

"And the Royal Navy casing us around the Atlantic", a crew member says

"And the hurricane", another says

"Aye", everyone says

Lizzie knew that the hurricane had come to their advantage as they had been chased by the royal Navy.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating", Gibbs says

"Shiny?" Jack asks  
"Aye, shiny", Gibbs replies

"Is that how you're all feeling?...", Jack asks

" _No", Lizzie thinks to herself_

"That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" Jack asks

"Walk the plank", says the parrot

Jack pulls out his pistol fast and aims it at the bird.

"What did the bird say?" Jack asks

"Do not blame the bird", a crew member says, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there"

That was when the undead monkey jumps down and scares everyone. Jack the monkey takes the cloth. Lizzie draws her pistol fast and shots the monkey which drops that cloth.

"You know that don't do no good", Gibbs says

"It does me we need that cloth", Lizzie replies

"Thanks love", Jack says

Marty picks up the cloth to look at it.

"It's a key", Marty says

"No. Much more better. It is a drawing of a key", Jack replies taking the cloth back

Jack shows everyone the picture of the key.

"Gentlemen and Lizzie what do keys do?" Jack asks

"Keys unlock things", a crew member says slowly

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks", Gibbs says

"No", Jack says, "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

"So we're going after this key?" Gibbs asks

"You're not making any sense at all", Jack says

Lizzie had to stop herself from laughing. She was now used to his ways and his round about talk was meant to be getting off a topic he didn't want to discuss.

"Any more questions?" Jack asks

"So do we have a heading?" Marty asks

"A heading", Jack says taking out his compass that always pointed to Lizzie

Jack pulls Lizzie to his side to see if it would help his compass.

"Set sail in a…general…that way direction", Jack says pointing off to the side

"Captain?" Gibbs asks

"Come on, snap to and make sail. You know how this works. Go on", Jack orders, "I need to speak with my wife"

Jack pushes his way through the crew with Lizzie at his side they needed to talk…

* * *

 _On Deck_

* * *

"Have you noticed lately the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange…er?" Marty asks Gibbs

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all", Gibbs replies

* * *

 _In the Captains Quarters…_

* * *

Jack sighs as he closes the door and locks it. He didn't what anyone do disturb them. He wanted to talk to Lizzie he needed too.  
"Where do you think the key is?" Lizzie asks

"With Jones most likely. And we still have to find the chest", Jack says

"That's if we can get our compasses to work", Lizzie replies

"Take out your compass and lets see if it works", Jack says

Lizzie takes out her compass that she had gotten from Tia Dalma. She concentrates and it still points at Jack.

"We will have to get a way to get these compasses to not point to each other", Lizzie comments putting her compass away

"We do", Jack says

"Now Captain Sparrow I think you need a bath after being in the filthy prison and riding in a coffin with a dead man", Lizzie says

"Join me Lizzie?" Jack asks showing an emotion a fear, sorrow and regret

"What happened in that prison Jack? I see your effected by it", Lizzie asks

"This prison is the worse there is. I have never seen anything like it. And it was horrifying and I seen my things of horrifying but this is a whole knew level", Jack says with a shudder

"Lets get you in the bath Captain Sparrow", Lizzie says comforting him with her touch

Knowing Jack will talk in his own time about what he saw.

"Join my Mrs Sparrow?" Jack asks looking horrible

"I would love too my husband"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Will was hustled into an office with Lord Cutler Beckett was waiting for him.

"Lord Beckett the prisoner as ordered, sir", a guard says

"Those won't be necessary", Lord Beckett says to the guard and gestures to the manacles

Beckett pours them a drink and offers Will one which he doesn't accept. Will wanted to know what Beckett wanted with his fiancee Rosalina and himself. He won't let nobody harm Rosalina.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services", Lord Beckett says to Will, "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow"

"More acquaintance. How do you know him?" Will asks

"We've had dealings in the past", Lord Beckett replies, "And we've each left our mark on the other"

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asks

Beckett ignores the question instead replying, "By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession"

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will asks

"Bargain", Lord Beckett says

Beckett goes over to a chest and pulls a satchel out.

"Letters of marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England", Lord Beckett says

"What about Elizabeth if she is Jack's wife like the rumours suggest. I doubt he will accept anything unless there is a pardon for her too", Will says

"I have a letter here for Mrs Sparrow", Lord Beckett says

"Somehow I doubt Jack or Elizabeth will consider employment the same as being free", Will says

"Freedom", Lord Beckett says, "Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Sparrow are a dying breed. The world is shrinking the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack and Elizabeth must find their place in the New World or Perish. Not unlike you, Mr Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose"

"So you get Jack, Elizabeth and the _Black Pearl_ ", Will says

"The Black Pearl?" Lord Beckett asks

"The Property you want that he possesses", Will says

"A ship? Hardly", Lord Beckett says, "The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

Will looks away.

"You know it", Lord Beckett says, "Bring back that compass or there's no deal"

Beckett walks away and Will was left to ponder why would Beckett what that compass?...

* * *

 _At Sea…_

* * *

Jack was looking at his maps trying to get his compass to work. Lizzie was still in their bed fast asleep. Jack was trying his hardest not to wake her up. That was when his compass points at the rum bottle on the table. Jack finds it empty and groans.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack says to himself

Jack gets up and heads below deck to get more rum. He finds a bottle but it was full of sand

"Times run out Jack", a voice says

Making Jack drop the empty bottle. Jack goes looking for the voice that sounded familiar. But he couldn't place it.

"Bootstrap", Jack says finding him, "Bill Turner"

"You look good, Jack", Bootstrap says

"Is this a dream?" Jack asks knowing the Bootstrap was dead

"No", Bootstrap says

"I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum and Lizzie in it", Jack says

Bootstrap hands Jack a bottle of rum.

"You got the _Pearl_ back I see", Bootstrap says

"I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_ , by the way. Your son", Jack says

"William?" Bootstrap asks, "He ended up a pirate after all"

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asks

"He sent me", Bootstrap says, "Davy Jones"

"Oh", Jack says not letting worry come onto his face, "So its you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I choose it", Bootstrap says, "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move. Unable to die Jack. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it"

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgement", Jack says

"You made a deal with him too, Jack", Bootstrap says, "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. 13 years, you've been her Captain"

"Technically…", Jack starts

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship", Bootstrap says

"The _Flying Dutchman_ already has a Captain…", Jack starts

"Then it's the Locker for you!" Bootstrap says, "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it"

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack asks

"I already told you, Jack. Your time is up", Bootstrap says clutching Jack's hand, "It comes now drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot"

Jack looks at his hand and sees the Black Spot. He looks up and Bootstrap was gone. He runs up the stairs to his cabin and wakes Lizzie up with the noise.

"What is it Jack?" Lizzie asks

"Lizzie…", Jack starts not knowing how to tell her

"Tell me Jack you can tell me anything", Lizzie says getting up and sitting next to him and taking his hand

She sees the black spot.

"That's the black spot", she whispers horrified, "I can't lose you Jack. It would drive me insane"

"Lizzie I will find a way to get out of this savy?" Jack asks

"Yes but…", Lizzie starts

"Don't worry my Lizzie you won't lose me", Jack lies

"Please Jack do all you can to stay with me", Lizzie says

"I promise. Now I better wake up the crew Jones's beast is coming", Jack says getting up

"Here let me wrap it so nobody can see it", Lizzie says ripping some cloth and wrapping his hand

"Thanks lov", Jack says kissing her

"I love you Jack", Lizzie says

"I love you too", Jack says kissing her back

Jack runs out of his cabin with Lizzie now dressed in her gear.

"On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket!" Jack yells, "On deck! Scurry! Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement!"

Jack was running across the deck yelling for his crew.

"Lift the skin up! Keep your loof! Haul those sheets! Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" Jack yells

' _That's what I would call Davy Jones', Lizzie thinks, 'He is the devil'_

"Do we have a heading?" Gibbs asks

"Run! Land", Jack yells

"Which port?" Gibbs asks

"I didn't say 'port' I said 'land'. Any land", Jack says

The monkey takes Jack's hat and throws it overboard. Gibbs and the crew go looking over the side for it.

"Jack's hat! Bring her about!" Gibbs yells

"No, No!" Jack yells, "Leave it! Run"

"Back to your stations the lot of you!" Gibbs calls

Gibbs goes looking for Jack and finds him with Lizzie clutching her hand.

"Jack? For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asks

"Nothing", Jack says spooked

Gibbs leaves them.

"We will get through this together Jack. Me and you my love", Lizzie says

"I am lucky to have you at my side. But I don't want you to get killed", Jack replies

"My life is not worth living without you Jack and we both know it", Lizzie says, "Now lets get to land"

"Land it is"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
